narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taro Hyūga
Taro Hyūga (日向太郎, Hyūga Taro) is a main character in the fanfiction, Naruto: Kimza Chronicles, and its sequel Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer. He is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, a member of the Hyūga and Negame clans, and a member of Team Neji. Background Three years before Taro was born, Neji Hyūga was reknown as one of the most powerful Hyūga clan members to exist. He left Konohagakure to study the great fighting styles in the world. While in Kumogakure, Neji ran into a woman named Chizuru, who was from the village's Negame clan. The Negame clan was among the three noble clans in Kumo, known for their powerful fighting style, the Negame Heel. Neji fought the girl and she was proven to be one of the best warriors in the village, but she was soon defeated by Neji. Neji continued fighting the girl at her request for the next two years, soon reaching the point where their battles were draws. Neji and Chizuru spent more time together, and eventually fell in love. In an attempt to ease the fading, but still apparent, tensions between Kumo and the Hyūga clan. Neji and Chizuru returned to Konoha together and tried to settle the old spat. As Neji and Chizuru expected, the Hyūga council was still torn over the affair which happened many years ago. The clan forbade Neji from seeing the Negame clan girl, but Neji refused to follow this command, saying that no one controls his destiny. Taro was concieved and born soon after. Upon learning of Taro's birth, the Hyūga clan elders met with Neji and Chizuru to decide what they should do. Many said that Taro was a "Child of Sacred Blood", born of two noble clans, and that he was the key to peace. Others disagreed, saying that Taro could grow up to rise against the Hyūga clan in sake of Kumo. More radical elders suggested that the newborn and his parents should be exiled from both Konoha and Kumo, and fade from existance. Hinata, who wasn't head yet but still very influental, decided that Chizuru and Taro could live with Neji and the boy could learn of his other clan, as long as Chizuru remained in Konoha as a shinobi and an essmisary of peace. This judgement was agreed upon and Chizuru was made a Konoha shinobi, earning her rights to live with Neji, whom she married. As Taro grew up, he became immersed in plants and wanted to learn more about botany. He spent most of his time with the Kechkuro clan, learning about plants. He had learned about the Negame clan from his mother and grew interested in Kumo as well. He ran into some scrolls at the library and read about the multiple wars that threatened to end society so many times. He learned that shinobi were mostly the causes and the tools in these wars. When Taro turned 7, Neji and Chizuru decided that Taro should enroll in ninja academy and learn the ways of a ninja. Taro refused, but still had to go. Since then, Taro had developed sort of an animosity towards war, and refused to kill for reasons he called trivial. Personality Taro is a level-headed young boy whose attitude greatly resembles his father and mother's in a combined fashion. Like his mother, he is a bright spark who finds the best in life, but always prepares for the worst. Just like Neji, he is serious and ready to take on a challenge, no matter how tough it is. He also looks up to his older teammates Genzo Nekiogama and Hanaba Kihane to help him out whenever he needs it. Just like his mother, Taro is prone to arrogance and anger, but has a longer fuse than Chizuru does, allowing him time to work out the problem in his mind and try to find a less violent solution. Taro expresses great love and interest in plants and spends most of his free time studying plant books or studying plantlife itself, giving him the nickname "Flower Boy". This in turn gives him sort of a dislike for violence, saying that watching a peaceful plant sway in the wind is a lot better than spilling blood on the battlefield. He and Hanaba are considered close buddies due to their love of plants. He vows to one day become a great botanist after showing his father and his clan how far he can go as a shinobi. In battle, Taro, though he is still insistant on finding a peaceful solution, has incredible courage and determination against his opponents. After battle, depending on the outcomes, Taro praises his opponent on how they fought and vows to overcome his weaknesses and prepares for the next fight. Due to his father's encouragement of telling that shinobi protect the world, Taro is determined to become the strongest he can be. Due to his love of plants and his apparent disdain for the path of a ninja, he and his father Neji had sort of a strained relationship early on. Though he admitted that his father cares for him in whatever he does, he felt as if he was a letdown at times. His father's incredible reputation loomed over him like a shadow and he was known as "Neji's son" for a long time. However, he showed the world what he is capable of and earns his name. It is also shown that Neji holds a close father-son bond to Taro and supports him in whatever he does, even helping him with botany during spare time. Taro also had a fear of thunder, and tended to freeze or cower whenever he heard it, but his fear is lessened after he spent a week with Kenno Sagii during the latter's Lightning Release training to overcome his fear. Appearance Taro has medium-length dark brown hair that is slightly spiky at the top and he has customary white eyes of his clan, though they turn pale-violet when he is upset or excited, as his mother's eyes are violet. As a member of the Hyūga clan, he possesses the Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude much more prominently. During Kimza Chronicles, after becoming a member of Team Neji, Taro wore a white jacket zipped up to his lower chest, a dark blue t-shirt, blue pants and dark blue earrings that his mother gave him. He wore his forehead protector around his head. Around the time of the Asura Invasion Arc, Taro unzipped his jacket and his shirt revealed the Hyūga clan crest on the front. During The Last Sealer, Taro has grown a bit more taller and muscular. He now wears a black and purple jacket with silver designs and a hood, a black shirt with a white collar, beige pants with a silver chain attached to one pocket, and continues to wear his earrings. His forehead protector is now black and a bit longer. After the Issaru Arc, Taro has started wearing his father's black armbands, though they are hidden beneath his jacket sleeves. Abilities Taro is an excellent warrior and a very dependable tracker. Throughout Kimza Chronicles and The Last Sealer, Taro has proven himself as a powerful shinobi over and over. Many say that he has surpassed the strength and skill his father had at his age. By the time of The Last Sealer, he is able to fight without the assistance or guidance of his father and team leader Neji and has even surprised him many times. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Taro possesses the Byakugan, which enables him to have near 360 degree vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Though his line of sight with the Byakugan is basic in Kimza Chronicles, by the time of The Last Sealer, Taro has a vision range extending to at least 500 meters. He also has extended power over his Byakugan as a by-product of his mother's clan's chakra. His Byakugan can not only see through many genjutsu, but it can channel chakra into his pupil and fire it towards a target in a small, but concentrated beam. He can also keep track of multiple targets at once while standing still. Gentle Fist As one of the Hyūga clan, Taro is extremely excelled in hand-to-hand combat. His quick, fluid movements enable him to dodge enemy attacks as well as land his own physical blows in one motion with any wasted moment. His agility and dexterity enable him to stay on his toes and attack his opponents rapidly, giving them no room to counterattack while staying aware of his attack pattern. His mother also taught him some of her own clan's fighting techinques, enabling him to use rapid kicks and flipping attacks as well. Taro's fighting style is the signature style of his clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Due to intensive training with his father, Taro's Byakugan is stronger than most. This enables him to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, Taro can use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Taro can affect internal organs, and is capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should he aim to harm the heart. Unlike his father and due to his own specialized training, Taro can absorb chakra through his hand's tenketsu when he lands a blow. Also, from learning to fight with his mother's fighting style, Taro is able to attack using his feet, his kicks damaging his targets in the same way his hands would. This costs more chakra though, as he needs to channel his chakra through the soles of his shoes. Just like his father, Taro is able to expel chakra out of nearly every tenketsu in his body, enabling him to free himself from chakra-based objects. He can also charge his chakra into ninja tools to have the effects of Gentle Fist. As a member of the Hyuga clan's branch house, Taro was originally forbidden to learn the clan's secret techniques, but due to a combination of his natural observation process, his father's teachings, and easing tensions between the main and branch houses, Taro has learned many of them. He is able to employ powerful techiques such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, enabling him to block and repel any attack. He can also use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, an extremely strong offensive move with which he's able to rapidly dispatch enemies by striking many of their tenketsu in fast succession, making it hard for them to both move and control chakra. Since mastering these techniques, Taro has improved on these techniques. During the Asura Invasion Arc, Taro had learned the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, a more focused version of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, with which he can expel chakra from his palm to attack opponents out of his physical reach. He has also increased power of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms by doubling and even tripling it. Taro was also able to create his own techniques, he has learned the Eight Trigrams: Striking Palm Shadows using the tenketsu in his arms to create "shadow arms", created from condensed chakra that can attack opponents full on. He has also created the Eight Trigrams: Spinning Pinwheel , where he flips into the air and hits the opponent rapidly with his palms and feet, which all release chakra. Another example of a created technique is the Gentle Fist: Diving Falcon Talon where he jumps into the air and rapidly spins towards the target with his hands pointing towards them, his chakra augmenting and sharpening the attack. Negame Taijutsu Due to being part of the Negame Clan as well, Taro has learned the legenday Negame Heel style. Unlike the Gentle Fist, the Negame Heel style focuses on powerful kicking attacks to sweep up or repel opponents. Taro is very versed in this style and combines it power and distance with the abilities with the Gentle Fist to create kick combos that can siphon chakra and deal heavy bodily damage to opponents. Originally, Taro was forbidden to learn this fighting style, and the tensions bewteen the Hyūga and Negame clans nearly erupted in a civil war. However, Neji and Hinata managed to ease tensions, saying that Taro was a genius and he was the bridge to a better world for the Hyūga, allowing him to learn the Negame Heel. Nature Transformation Due to having a portion of his mother's strange chakra, Taro has access to all five basic elemental natures. However, since he wasn't used the Nature Assimilation Technique to gather elemental natures, it is unknown about his skill with these natures. Stats {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 50%;" ! Databook ! Ninjutsu ! Taijutsu ! Genjutsu ! Intelligence ! Strength ! Speed ! Stamina ! Hand seals ! Total |- !Kimza Chronicles | 3.5 | 4 | 2 | 3 | 2.5 | 3 | 3 | 2.5 ! 23.5 |- !The Last Sealer | 4 | 4.5 | 3 | 3.5 | 2.5 | 3.5 | 3 | 3 ! 27 Category:Gen Nakaido24